Metal Gear, a spy drama
by jg325
Summary: From the desk of Hideo Kojima, a saga spanning generations and continents, a shadow war fought at the highest levels of government, and the lowest levels of freedom. This is the true story, of Metal Gear.
1. Prologue

1995, 220 km North of Galzburg, Republic of South Africa.

With a whine, the 20mm laser shot out of it's gun pod and pierced the Canadian made LAV-G IFV, with a dull whump the vehicle exploded, dozens of smaller explosions bursting from every opening on it. The giant nuclear armed walking tank, Metal Gear TX-55, turned and slowly plodded back onto the cargo elevator and began its 100 story decent to it's underground hanger.

As the last of the walking tank disappeared into the bunker, the first man watching the test lit up a cigar. John Pliskin, known to the world as the American hero Big Boss, watched the bunker seal up with his one working eye. The man next to him, identical but for his robotic arm and metallic horn, was Keith Hayter, infamous as the terrorist Venom Snake. "Well Snake, the weapons are working, all we have to do is install the armor and Metal Gear will be ready." The man known as Venom Snake looked at the man known as Big Boss, "I hope it will be enough, five years since the end of the cold war and the USA and Russia are already getting ready to start fighting again. And we don't know what Cipher and XOF's remnants are up too." Big Boss's cigar crunched as he ground his teeth into it, "We will find them and finish them. We have lost too many friends to Skull Face's plots, we won't make the same mistakes again."

The two men climbed onboard a jeep and joined the convoy heading back to the central area of Outer Heaven, the scene reminding Venom of a similar jeep ride he had taken with Skull Face shortly before the fight with ST-85. As they passed the gate of the testing area Big Boss leaned over to him. "You have 3 weeks to prepare for operation intrude N312 and N313, Gray Fox will do a quick run through to test your system, then Solid Snake will infiltrate and attempt to destroy Metal Gear and kill you, if he succeeds he will be fully induced into FOXHOUND, so remember to have all weapons replaced with non-lethals and Metal Gear replaced with the decoy." "We will be ready Boss, just make sure the kid doesn't smuggle in anything, I can't have any men getting hurt. The insurgent skirmishes are getting more frequent and we need every soldier to defend the civilians."

The convoy arrived at the courtyard and personnel began to board waiting helicopters. Big Boss turned to Venom Snake one last time, "If all goes well, phase 3 of the plan will be ready to begin soon. Be ready, once we enter this phase there will be no turning back. We will either succeed in The Boss's dream or we will fail and likely die. Good luck." With that Big Boss entered the helicopter and took off, another mission that would change the world.

3 weeks later.

Solid Snake pressed up against the wall and took a moment to orient himself, the scorpions had been harder to avoid than he had expected. He checked the area around him for enemy soldiers, oblivious to the laser sight trained on his forehead by the silent sniper Quiet. Confident that he was alone, he made his way along the wall of building 3, before slipping into the hanger and activating the elevator, beginning the 3 minute journey 100 stories underground to fight Metal Gear.

On the roof of building 2 Quiet activated her radio and hummed the opening to Wilhelmus van Nassouwe, driving Venom Snake to madness by refusing to speak three simple words. But he had a job to do, he grabbed his rifle, loaded with the rubber bullets he had been using since Africa, and hid behind a pillar as the personnel elevator reached the floor and Snake swiftly moved out, heading for TX-55's hanger.

Venom Snake, walked onto the main elevator and waited, his ears catching the sounds of C4 blowing up the steel mock-up that had been left in the hanger. It was time for Snake's final test, a fight to the "Death" with his "Commanding Officer", Big Boss. Snake ran into the room and Venom launched into his line, cringing internally at how it sounded like a bad comic book villian.

"Solid Snake! I've been expecting you... I am the supreme commander of the FOXHOUND unit... And... The leader of the fortress of Outer Heaven, Big Boss! I gave this mission to you, a rookie, thinking I could use you to fool the rest of the world... But you were too good. You went too far! Solid Snake! I'm not going down alone. I'm taking you with me! Prepare to die!"

"Christ, Ocelot needs a vacation, even Chico would find this crap corny" he though to himself as he sprang into action. Snake was good, keeping him on his toes, forcing him to use cover and fight blindly, conditions he hadn't faced since fighting Quiet back in Afganistan, the kid would be a great operative. The battle lasted only a few minutes, and Venom was soundly beaten, the rubber bullets knocking him to the ground and draining the air from his lungs, Solid Snake had won, but he had made a mistake, he assumed that since his target had went down, that "Big Boss" must be dead, never thinking to check if that was true.

The elevator reached ground level and Snake took off, Venom wheezed into his radio "Quiet" and promptly passed out, the pain worse than he remembered. "This is Solid Snake... Metal Gear has been destroyed. Operation Intrude N313 was a success! No big deal, job done, that's all... No big deal... I'm coming back now... OVER." Snake got into his radio and turned to run for the extraction point, right as the shot from the sniper wizzed past his ear and buried itself in the concrete. He had no idea that the sudden arrival of the real Big Boss had blown Quiet's shot just one tenth of a degree off, giving him the chance to try and get away. Unfortunatly, Quiet only ever missed once, and the next shot hit him in the neck, tranquilizing him and bringing Operation Intrude N313 to a close.


	2. Escalation

1995, 220 km North of Galzburg, Republic of South Africa.

David Pliskin, code name Solid Snake, had a natural immunity to Ketamine, something his father John had unknowingly taken advantage of for years, which meant that he came too much faster than anyone would expect, giving him a chance to listen in.

"Madnar, how much explosive did you tell him to use? He not only blew the mock-up to bits but he damaged the hanger." That sounded like Big Boss, but how...

"I said two blocks per foot, he probably doubled that just to be sure. You should address that in training and not blame people WHO HAVE HAD TO PLAY ALONG WITH THIS MADNESS." And that was definitely Dr. Madnar.

"The point is, the operation was a success, and we can give the kid information on everything. And we have to, SANR just started a mercenary takeover of Mozambique and they are two days away from capturing the capital. If we want to stop Cipher or XOF from whatever they are doing we need to move fast and we need our best." That voice, that was, Master Miller? He had only seen Kaz once or twice during training so he could not be sure.

A hand suddenly clapped down on his shoulder making him jump up in his seat. "If anybody here cares, the kid is awake, I told you he would recover fast Boss." Snake tried to take in his surroundings, ready to fight his way out, but what he saw gave him pause.

On the left was Dr. Madnar, looking tired, but not like he was being held against his will. Next to him was a man in cowboy boots, ammo belts, pistols, and a snow white mustache. Something seemed off about the cowboy, like he was putting on an act. On his right was, Kaz Miller, it had to be. The shades, the missing arm, the blond hair, now that he could see him Snake was sure who it was. His scan of the room jerked to a halt on the person to Kaz's right, a woman, in a gray jumpsuit, that was unzipped from top to bottom, revealing a world of skin. His eyes shot up to her face and he realized, it was Stefanie Joosten, the Dutch model. He recognized her from the posters in the barracks back home.

His eyes moved right one last time and he froze in shock, staring at him, was two Big Bosses, neither of them dead. As he looked he noticed the differences, one had the hint of shrapnel embedded in his forehead, and a red prosthetic hand emerging from his right sleeve. The other was dressed differently, Olive Green army fatigues, and his face looked more natural. "Congratulations kid, you passed your final test, you are now a full member of FOXHOUND." Said the one without a horn.

"What the hell is going on here, what test, how are you alive, how are there two Big Bosses, WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

"At ease soldier, you are in the Outer Heaven command center, and the reason Venom Snake here is not dead, is that you have been shooting rubber bullets since the exercise began. You have just completed a simulated mission as a final test to be inducted into FOXHOUND. Oh, and this is my body double, Venom Snake, you two have never been formally introduced."

Snake's mind was reeling, Venom Snake, the international terrorist, the most wanted man in America, was a body double for Big Boss, the most decorated special forces officer in America. And this had all been a test... "What about Metal Gear, and the nuclear weapons?"

"Metal Gear is not a threat, nobody cares about The Republic of South Africa developing a new transport for their nukes, and nobody cares when those nukes can't reach 'civilized' countries, only African nations. Besides, the proliferation of Nuclear weapons happened here a decade ago, as long as the weapons can't strike America the CIA doesn't step in."

Kaz stepped forward, "Ocelot, take Snake to medical, get him checked out and answer his questions. I will take Boss and Venom to meet with Kojima and work out a plan to this mess. Lets move people, the enemy has a head start and we need to work fast to catch up."

Big Boss turned to Snake, "Go to medical, once you are checked out you can join us son." He smiled at the stunned look on David's face as he was led out by Ocelot.


	3. Interlude 1, Information

CIPHER INTELLIGENCE DOCUMENT #MGS32515

Forces arrangement.

BLUFOR: Cipher, Outer Heaven, Foxhound.

Cipher Members:

 _Major Zero, David Oh_

 _Pacifica Ocean, Paz Ortega Andre_

 _EVA, Amanda Wells_

 _Big Boss, Jonathan (Jack) Pliskin_

Outer Heaven Members:

 _Venom Snake, Keith Hayter_

 _Quiet, Stefanie Joosten_

 _Ocelot, ADAM, Shalashaska, Adamska, Adam Danver_

 _Kaz, Master Miller, Kazuhira McDonald Miller_

 _Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar_

 _Gray Fox, Frank Jaeger_

 _Black Ninja, Kyle Schneider_

Foxhound Members:

 _Colonel Roy Campbell_

 _Solid Snake, David Pliskin_

 _Liquid Snake, Eli Andrews_

 _Sniper Wolf, Marwa Amari_

 _Vulcan Raven, Nukilik_

 _Decoy Octopus_

 _Psyco Mantis, Tretij Rebenok_

 _Running Sparrow, Johnny Sasaki_

OPFOR: Patriots, XOF.

Patriots Members:

 _Mr. Sigint, Donald Anderson_

 _Paramedic, Dr. Emily Clark_

 _Kenneth Baker_

 _Solidus Snake, George Sears_

 _General Albert Wiseman_

XOF Members:

 _Black Arts Viper_

 _Pyro Bison_

 _Marionette Owl_

 _Slasher Hawk_

CIPHER INTELLIGENCE DOCUMENT #MGS32516

History of the enemy.

The Patriots began to divide in 1972, with Big Boss leaving after showing dissatisfaction with the attempts to clone him. After Sigint tampered with Zero's attempt to return Boss peaceably with Paz, blackmailing her into stealing Metal Gear ZEKE, Zero split off into Cipher with his loyalists and began working against Patriots.

Following the attack on Mother Base by XOF in 1975, Cipher endeavored to hide Big Boss, and at the advice of Dr. Hayter, began operation Venom Snake to act as a decoy against further attacks. At this time Boss and Zero reconciled and agreed to work together again.

After the death of Skull Face in 1984, XOF separated into individual units under the former sub-commanders, known as the Black Chamber. They continued to advance Patriot operations until 1992 when both XOF and Patriots went silent.


	4. Solid Snake, prelude

November 17, 1999, Khmelnytskyi Oblast, Ukraine.

Outer Ops #456: Nuclear Convoy Escort.

Escort the convoy of Nuclear Warheads to the Disposal Site in Russia.

Flaming Buffalo watched over the preparations and grimaced, the Cold War ending should have meant the end of her career, but nine years in and Outer Heaven was busier than ever. Wars, bush conflicts, corporate wars, regional conflicts, trade wars, it seemed that everybody wanted to be the next superpower, and one contender was worse than the rest. She flicked the cigarette she had lit over the railing and started walking to the APC, ten troops, one APC and one IFV, all to transport 4 warheads to a disposal site less than 500km away. But they had to be careful, after the attack on another convoy the month before, and the reports of attempts by Zanzibar Land to build a new Metal Gear, there was no such thing as too safe.

The convoy rolled out 15 minutes later, four trucks to hide the warheads, and Outer Heaven's armor taking the lead, everything went fine for the first hour, then the world exploded. Buffalo had her torso out of the APC's hatch, and upon hearing a helicopter, had two seconds to turn and see the Hind D fire two anti-tank missiles into the IFV ahead of her before firing the other two at her APC. She was thrown from the turret as the APC exploded into 2 sections, her team killed before they could react. She knew she was doomed, she could not feel her legs and could see the blood flowing out of her back, all she could do was lay against the rock she landed on and watch as dozens of soldiers surrounded the transports, killing the drivers and guards. When everyone lay dead or dying the helicopter, the emblem of Zanzibar Land clearly visible on the tail, landed and the soldiers quickly moved the four warheads into the troop bay. The soldiers scattered as the helicopter took off and disappeared back over a hill nearby.

"Outer Heaven... Come in... This is Flaming Buffalo... Mission has failed... Convoy attacked... Everyone dead or dying... Warheads stolen... Zanzibar Land." She gasped into her codec, punctuated by coughs of blood. A low thumping droned in her ears, and the Hind flew back into view, beginning to shower the convoy with rockets. "Boss... I'm sorry..." she got off before the explosions engulfed her.

December 20, 1999, Outer Heaven, South Africa.

Briefing for operation F014 begins: "The United Nations has given us the go-ahead to infiltrate Zanzibar Land and eliminate their nuclear program. We know they have 4 working warheads, and have captured both Dr. Madnar and Dr. Kio Marv, which means their Metal Gear is or soon will be complete. Make no mistake, this mission is of the utmost importance, the Dictator is unstable, and could drag the entire world into nuclear war."

"Solid and Liquid Snake will infiltrate by HALO drop, from there you will make your way overland to the Military Fortress. Once you have made your way inside you will search for Dr. Madnar, Dr. Kio, and Kio's bodyguard Gustava. You will then escort them to the hangar building and send them off by helicopter, giving them directions to the Chinese border where a team led by Gray Fox will be waiting to retrieve them. Once they are safe you will proceed across the bridge to the north of the Fort and find Zanzibar's Metal Gear, and destroy it."

"Once that is done you will signal for extraction and be picked up when the Russian and Chinese militaries enter and pacify the country. You will be supported by the Outer Heaven intel team, and CIA assets on the ground. This is an unofficial FOXHOUND mission, so you will have to conduct On-Site-Procurement. Good luck Men."


	5. Operation F014, part 1

December 24, 1999, Zanzibar Land outskirts.

"Colonel Campbell, this is Solid Snake, come in."

"Snake? What happened, you should have reported in over ten minutes ago. And where is Liquid?"

"We were ambushed at the landing zone, Liquid was captured and I spent the past ten minutes evading their search teams. Colonel, somebody is leaking information, there is no way they could have tracked us down. I am recommending switching frequencies in case these were compromised."

"Snake, this is Big Boss, shift your frequencies by FOX. Out"

"This is Snake, frequency changed by .45, channel is clear, Colonel, Boss, something is up. Liquid was acting suspicious before the drop, and he attempted to sabotage my parachute. I think he is working for the enemy, which means the whole mission is compromised. What are my orders?"

"Snake, this is Campbell, how did you know what to change the frequency too?"

"Colonel, the order was to shift frequencies by the values of the letters given, F is 6, O is 15, X is 24. It is a code Outer Heaven uses to avoid detection."

"Snake, this is Big Boss, your mission remains unchanged. Dr. Marv has developed OILIX, a microbe that can create synthetic crude oil, with world-wide reserves running out, his research is vital to prevent massive economic collapse. Dr. Madnar is one of ours, and it is our duty to rescue him at any cost, and Gustava, she is innocent and must be protected... and she is the Fiance of Gray Fox."

"Understood, Colonel, Boss, please investigate why the president ordered that Liquid be part of this mission. I don't like surprises and this mission has already had too many. This is Solid Snake, over and out."

Snake stood up, making sure that he was unseen in the foliage around him. There were no sounds of footsteps, so he slowly crept his way to the side of the road and began sneaking through the ditch along side it. He followed the road till it passed by the cliff, and began to free-climb, making his way to the fortress at the top, a mile east of the intended infiltration point.

When he reached the top he quickly hid himself in shrubs and looked west, sure enough there were Zanzibar Land troops at the point he was to have climbed up, cementing the knowledge that Liquid had betrayed him. He silently made his way through the jungle, coming upon a guard post, he quickly stole an IC Card, a Beretta 92F, a pair of Binoculars, and a Mine Detector.

After half an hour, he came upon the Gate to the fortress, and slipping past the patrolling guards, made his way inside. Operation F014 had begun.


End file.
